


Inside

by sevendeadlyfun



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1355971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevendeadlyfun/pseuds/sevendeadlyfun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick drabble based on my West Wing rewatch - takes place after "Gaza"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inside

It’s late and her leg aches. She presses a fist into her thigh, trying to ease the sharp, bone-deep pain into a low throb. Months of physical therapy and this is as good as it gets – painful but functional.

She sighs, blowing stray hairs out her eyes. That’s an apt descriptor of her relationship with Josh sometimes. He’s currently on day two of what she thinks will be a five day no sleep bender. He’s got that look in the corner of his eyes, that manic thar-she-blows look.

Josh bellows – she pushes the wheelchair back from her desk, papers fluttering.


End file.
